


Benefits

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Benefits

"So," Patrick said, not looking at Pete as he turned over the small plain circles of the Cheerios in his milk. "What are we, then?"

And Pete went into a tiny panic-attack, because he _hated_ being boxed-in. He hated fences, and restrictions and general set-in-stone laws, not because he was some sort of anarchist, (okay, he was) but because that meant that _something_ would end up getting broken; and in cases like these (cases called relationships) the _something that would end up getting broken_ usually meant hearts.

"Um. Friends? With benefits?" Pete quipped hopefully, and Patrick just stared out the bus window, where they both could hear the yells of the other bands and the general hubbub of Warped. Pete touched his knee with his own, and Patrick moved it away.

"Okay," Patrick suddenly said, and looked into Pete's face, but he had the distinct feeling that Patrick wasn't really looking in his eyes at all. More like at the space in between his eyebrows, which was the trick when you wanted to stare at someone's face and make them think you were looking them in the eye. _Pete_ taughthim that. "That's fine by me. Open and all, right? That's what you want?"

"Yeah," Pete replied, happily and unhappily, because no-one was quite sure what Pete wanted sometimes, not even Pete himself.

"Good."

*

"So, what are you guys, then?" Andy asked in confusion, watching with Pete as Gerard and Patrick ate together at dinner, laughing warmly (and far too loudly, in Pete's opinion). This was one of his favourite times, when all the bands were getting fed and just hanging around, and being stupid. But not now. He was making an effort not to glare in Patrick's direction.

"You know," he finally managed to say to Andy. "We're friends. With benefits."

" _Right_ ," Andy said.

*

"I just love this friends with benefits thing," Patrick said airily as Pete bumped his head on the bottom of Joe's bunk while trying to grope Patrick. "It means we're not _stuck_ on each other. Isn't that cool?"

Pete kissed him maybe a little bit too hard, and when he pulled back, feeling pissed, Patrick's mouth was bruised red, but the blue-green of his eyes was drenched in sly triumph. Pete suddenly was all over him, his mouth and teeth latching onto his neck and _marking_ him, something he had never done to _anyone_ before. Patrick was trying to arch away ( _come on Pete, I told you not to do that_ ) but Pete just held his shoulders against the pillow, trying to stamp his whole body into Patrick's, because all he could hear thumping through his veins was _mine, mine, mine_.

Patrick shoved him off and Pete tumbled out the bunk, into the tiny passage. Patrick peered over the edge of the bunk at him, rubbing his neck, his face carefully bland.

"You can't leave a mark there," he said calmly. "I want to talk to Bob later, and he might ask me about it."

Pete got up and flung himself into his bunk.

*

"What are you guys, again?" Gerard asked low, watching warily as Pete stalked past them looking like a vexed cheetah. An extremely vexed cheetah who had been cheated out of his prey. Patrick smiled at him widely.

"You know," he said, watching as Pete's back stiffened. "Just friends. Bandmates. That's mainly it."

"Can I _talk_ to you?" Pete muttered grimly as he spun around and grabbed Patrick by the upper arm, not waiting for an answer as he practically dragged him out of the tent.

Frankie grinned hugely as Gerard chuckled and bit into his burger.

"Shit, that was almost _too_ easy."

*

"Pete." Patrick had finally found back his voice, and his skin was now cleared of goosebumps.  He tried to stretch luxuriously in the bunk, but failed in the cramped space and only managed to jab Pete in the temple. "Pete, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure _that_ didn't qualify as _talking_."

 _That_ was Pete marching him wordlessly back to the bus, locking the door, stripping them both of their clothes, shoving him into his bunk, and proceeding to blow Patrick's mind.

Among other things.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me," Pete replied shortly, poking Patrick in the chest, right under his left nipple where he had left a large red mark that was starting to melt into purple. "Just listen. I am NOT just your friend. There are NO such things as 'benefits'. You are all MINE. Got that?"

"Oh, you asshole," Patrick breathed back. "I knew that all along. I just hope you realise _you're_ all _mine_. Got that?"

"Oh. Well. Couldn't you have found a better way to make me realise that?"

"Well, _stupid_ , would you have paid any attention?"

 _No_ , Pete realised as Patrick started up the groping again. Being stupid, he certainly wouldn't have.


End file.
